Equity crowdfunding enables broad groups of investors to fund startup companies and small businesses in return for equity. Crowdfunders provide money to a business and receive ownership of a part of the business. However, numerous startup projects and small businesses have limited access to equity crowdfunding as well as small investors have a limited range of businesses to which they can invest.